My Partners
by Tomboy77
Summary: In this story I will be doing rants with my viewers
1. Chapter 1

Hey all of my Tomboys. Today I have a special kind of series. In this series I will be teaming up with you guys to make it. It will be me and different authors making a rant. I hope you enjoy this new story. If you want to make one with me make sure to ask in the comments.

* * *

This rant I will be teaming up with HentaiLady

HentaiLady: Okay, I'll do my best! ᕦ(◕ᴥ◕)ᕥ

Me: Yeah! that's the spirit!

HentaiLady:(I know this isn't much but it was all I could come up with XD)

 **There was one thing that kept the detective happy. Something other than solving cases. He had been hiding this secret for so long. If anyone found out he would be done for!**  
 **Deep inside the long hallways of Kudo mansion lies a locked door that only Shinichi could open. Inside this small room were Shinichi's prized possessions. Everything from KID body pillows to Plushy KIDs lining the shelves.**

Me: (This is going to be Great! hahaha *Smirks Evilly*)

 **Shinichi loved KID and only Ran knew about it. She didn't judge him for it and didn't tell anyone. One day KID was disguised as Ran to spy on Shinichi. He walked up to the Kudo mansion and knocked on the door. Shinichi opened it and pulled him inside. "Hey Ran thank gods your here I need help with something." He pulled him into the second floor halls. Kaito couldn't believe what he saw. It was a life sized statue of himself in full costume. Down to the very last detail it almost looked real. "Can you help me get it into the room."**  
(Your turn)

HentaiLady: **"Uh…S-sure…"**  
 **W** IS THAT THING! Kaito thought to himself. Why would he have that in his house!?**  
 **"Be careful it's kinda heavy"**  
 **"Oh! O-OKAY!" Kaito carefully lifted the edge of the statue and helped Shinichi bring it upstairs.**  
 **"Hey Ran have you been working out or something? You seem stronger than usual."**  
 **"Ummm yeah! A girl has to defend herself you know! Hahaha…"**  
 **They stopped in front of a dark oak door with 3 large locks on it.**  
 **"Just give me a second…" Shinichi grabbed a ring of keys from his back pocket. There had to be like 80 different keys ranging in many different colors. Finally, the door opened to reveal what's inside.**

(MWAHAH)

Me: (You are evilly awesome)

 **Kaito helped bring it in and looked around. He stood frozen on the spot. HE WAS EVERYWHERE! The bed had a Kaitou KID bed spread and KID body pillows. Every shelf was full of KID plushies and the walls were full of pictures of him.**  
 **"What the H*** is this" he said before he could stop himself. If he had 'Ran' help him that means Ran knew about this. He was BUSTED.**  
 **"K-Kaitou KID!?" Shinichi had a full blush on. KID had just found out about his secret. Kaito threw down a smoke bomb and was in full costume. Shinichi was about to run out of the room when KID grabbed his arm pulling him into his chest. He rapped his arms around the detective and put his mouth to his ear. He whispered in a husky voice...**

(What did he say my evil partner in crime. MWAHAHAHAHA)

HentaiLady: (Oh my... will this be rated M or T ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Me: (I think it should be M just because with the 2 of us it will be great and I have a great idea so don't start it until I change Shinichi's clothes. but you can add a make out if you want.)

HentaiLady: (I don't really know anything about kissing XD)

 **"I didn't know you liked me THAT much Tantei-kun"**

(Take it away! XD)

Me: (I got it.)

 **"So you really love me I see, well that means its ok"**  
 **"Wha-Hmm" Shinichi was interrupted as Kaito connected their lips. It turned from kind to passionate as KID licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. The detective opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance that KID ended up winning.**  
 **KID pulled away and smirked while backing up a bit. Shinichi looked down to see he was in a freaking WHITE AND BLUE MAID OUTFIT. He glared at the thief but was pulled into another mind blowing kiss. They backed up and fell on to the bed. The kiss never breaking.**

(Your turn)

HentaiLady: **Kaito slid his gloved hand across Shinichi's thigh and began sucking on his neck like a leech.** (Does this sound awkward?)  
 **Shinichi's breathing became more hitched and raspy, he just laid there enjoying every single touch. Kaito felt a shift in the maid costume. He unattached himself and looked down to see an obvious bulge. Spotting an embarrassed Shinichi, he decided it was time.**  
 **"This time I'm going to steal both your heart and your virginity."** (I've sinned)

Me: (No and we both have sinned)  
 **Kaito took of his gloves and took of the panties under the outfit releasing Shinichi's manhood. Shinichi gasped as KID began to stroke it. The sight of Shinichi under him made Kaito hard. Shinichi, seeing the bulge, got out from under him and made him sit down in the edge of the bed. He got down on his knees in between KID's legs and took of his pants and boxers. He sight made his mouth water. He looked up at KID and opened his mouth. He began to suck on the head and went lower, deep throating the large cock. KID put his hands in Shinichi's hair and pushed him lower.**

(I have sinned worst then you)

HentaiLady: **KID's appendage pulsated in his throat and released its sticky white fluid. Shinichi stared back at him with a satisfied look. But it wasn't over yet. Kaito flipped Shinichi onto his hands and knees. Using his teeth, he removed one of his gloves and tossed it aside. Once having a finger laced with saliva he slowly pushed a slim finger inside.**

 **"K-Kid…" He breathed out.**  
 **As the motion sped up he put in another finger, this time stretching the tiny hole to make room for himself. Now Shinichi was trembling, from both the pain and the pleasure. With a hard member still lubricated he pushed inside his lover.**  
 **"Call me Kaito."**

Me: **"KAITO" Shinichi screamed as he trusted straight into his prostate. The pleasure ran through his body sending shivers up his spine. Kaito thrusted faster into his love making Shinichi moan. Kaito loved being inside of his Tantei-kun, He was so tight and warm it was driving him crazy.**  
 **"K-Kaito h-harder."**  
 **"As you wish my love" He trusted harder making Shinichi scream. He knew he was close so he flipped them over. Shinichi then started to ride him. The sight was enough to bring Kaito over the edge. He pushed himself deep inside of Shinichi and released his load. Shinichi followed right after him.**

HentaiLady: (Heeeeyyy dats pretty good :3)

Me: (I do what I can ;^))

(Want to keep going or are we done)

HentaiLady: (I think it's good and sorry for responding late D:)

Me: (Its fine. We should do this again sometime.)

HentaiLady: (Yeah we should :))

* * *

Thank you HentaiLady for doing this rant with me. I hope you Tomboys enjoyed this story. If you want to make one with me make sure to ask in the reviews. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey what's up all my Tomboys. I have a new rant for you. Today Im doing it with Opal Spirit. I hope you guys enjoy and lets get started.

* * *

Me: (I can go first)

 **Kaito had just got the gem and was heading for the roof. Tantei-kun was right behind him in a long trench coat and hat. It did not look good in the slightest. He stopped on the roof and waited. Tantei-kun Stopped at the door and looked at him.**  
 **"I don't like what your wearing Tantei-kun~" He all but purred and he appeared behind him. He grabbed the coat and hat and yanked them off. He blinked unable to believe his eyes. Shinichi had cat ears the same color of his hair and a tail too. It was weird yet so cute.**

Opal Spirit: (Oh my, neko-Shinichi is the cutest! *squeals*)

 **The detective jumped around, his face flushed and an annoyed expression on his face. His tail twitched left and right, it was entrancing.**  
 **"KID..! Give me that back" he held his hand in askance, and frowned when the thief didn't move. "... KID?"**  
 **"My, my, aren't you cute~" Kid took a step forward, and Shinichi stepped back, his face torn between confusion and annoyance. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you"**  
 **Seeing Shinichi kept stepping back, he threw a smoke bomb, startling the detective, and appeared right beside him, his still gloved hands already moving to the furry ears.**  
 **"Are those even real?" he tugged at one of them, earning a pained yelp from the other.**

(Is it good? :3)

Me: (*Squeals* Yes you are great)

 **"Yes they're real." He tries to back away but KID raps his arms around him tightly. "KID let me go!" He squirmed around in his arms making it even cuter for KID.**  
 **"No! Now hold on." KID Picked him up and jumped of the roof with Shinichi holding on tightly. KID released his glider and went to a nearby safe zone. He sat on the bed and set Shinichi down. He started petting his ears making him purr and curl up on him.**

(You like?)

Opal Spirit: (thanks, and yes I like ^o^ goodness, who could resist a purring neko-Shin-chan x3)

 **"They're so soft" he whispered, one of his hands still rubbing Shinichi's ear as the other trailed down his back and found his tail.**  
 **The detective flinched when he felt the hand on his tail and tried to move away. Though KID was faster and released the furred appendage, shifting to wrap his arms around Shinichi again.**  
 **"Let go" the detective growled, though his body betrayed him by relaxing in the thief's embrace.**  
 **"As if" Kaito smirked, and held on tighter.**  
 **They stayed without moving for a moment, until his hand found its way back to Shinichi's ear. He couldn't help but rub them, they were so soft and entrancing. Despite himself, Shinichi closed his eyes and began to purr again, his body relaxing and melting in a puddle on the thief's lap.**  
 **"How did you get them?" Kaito broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity (and was in fact only minutes).**

(Do you want it to go where I think you're going? *wiggle eyebrows suggestively* C: )

Me: (Yep)

 **"It was side affect of a pill Ai Made. It was suppose to help me stop getting sick easy and it worked but now Im like this on full moons." KID looked down at him.**  
 **"So your like a ware-Neko?" The thief pulled him up in his lap and kissed him. "That is so cute!" They continued to kiss as Kaito kept petting his ears. He pulled away to see his Tantei with an adorable blush on his face. He couldn't resist and pinned Shinichi down onto the bed. Their lips connected and KID ran his tongue along his lower lip. The detective hesitated but opened his mouth and their tongues danced with each other. Shinichi's tail rapped around Kaito.**  
 **"Shinichi.." Kid was saying as he pulled away. "..I love you."**  
 **"I-I love y-you too."**

(Your up)

Opal Spirit: (Really sorry for the lateness 'o')

 **Shinichi was too cute for his own good. The confession threw KID's sanity (if only he had any to begin with) out the window and he lunged forward to kiss him hungrily. His hands roamed over the detective's body, sliding under his shirt and behind his back. Shinichi's hands opened Kid's suit jacket, dexterous fingers avoiding all the b**** traps as if the detective had been the one to set them up (and if that wasn't another reason to love the detective, Kaito didn't know what was).**  
 **In a matter of seconds, all of the clothes ended in a heap on the floor, save for Kid's monocle (the hat had rolled off Kaito's head during their make out session).**

(my, I always love those parts but I suck at writing them XD)

Me: (Its fine I think you did well)

 **KID took Shinichi's manhood that was now as painfully hard and started to stroke it. Shinichi was withering underneath him and let out a cute "Nya~" when Kaito took it into his mouth. KID sucked and sucked until the neko came into his mouth. He pulled back and swallowed every bit of it.**  
 **"You are so cute Shinichi~." The thief attacked his lips again and he could taste himself. During the kiss Kaito started prepping for his member. After a little while and the detective was prepared enough he took out his fingers. Shin-chan whimpered at the loss.**  
 **"It's time Shin-chan~." He pushed himself all the way in.**

(Its your turn now my partner in crime)

Opal Spirit: (thanks! hehh, I'm a criminal, oh my god XD and sorry I'm late again!)

 **Kid's manhood was bigger than his fingers had been, and Shinichi groaned in pain. Kaito leaned to kiss him and stayed still to give him time to adjust. Soon enough, Shinichi started to roll his hips and Kaito took the hint.**  
 **He pulled out, leaving only the tip inside of the warmth that was Shinichi, and thrust in again in one fast, hard move that made the detective yelp. Shinichi wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck as he began thrusting, in and out. One of his hands found its way to Shinichi's abandoned manhood and wrapped it, making the detective m*** in pleasure.**  
 **The heat and pleasure were increasing proportionally to Kaito's pace. With a cry, Shinichi came a second time, all over his and Kaito's stomachs. The warmth tightening around his manhood made Kaito follow suit and he came inside the detective.**  
 **Once the whiteness left his vision, Kaito pulled out, earning a whimper from Shinichi, and collapsed beside him.**

(Oh my god I love it XD)

* * *

That was me and Opal spirit and I hope you guys liked it. I hade a lot of fun making this. If any of you would like to do one with me make sure to ask in the reviews. Bye guys.


	3. Chapter 3 (Warning, Psychotic)

Hey guys Im back with a new collaboration. Today I will be working with Hentai Lady to bring you a Psychotic new story. It was really great to work with her again to make this story possible. Thank you for waiting for us as we both have been quite busy. Now lets get on with the story. I hope you Tomboys enjoy.

* * *

 **(warning: Death, Rape , Kidnapping, Hard as fuck Smut, Yandere, and Psychotic behavior. Viewer discretion is demanded. Not for the young or faint of heart. If you laugh at any of this please call a mental hospital. We are writers so we know how to do this without going insane, Never try this unless you are willing to ruin your innocent mind. That will be all. No flagging its your fault for reading after the warning!)**

(Me):(want to get started?)

(Hentai Lady):(Lol nice xD but yeah lets started)

(Me):(How bout you start us off.)

 **(O** **kay I'll try to be as creative as possible :D)**  
 **Kaito hated Ran.**

 **The only thing in between him and his true love was her. With her long flowing hair and her big blue eyes, ugh just the thought of her made him mad!**  
 **What were these feelings? He had to do something about it. If he didn't she would steal Meitantei away from him! What if they got married... Oh no! He couldn't even live with himself knowing he let THAT happen!**

 **(Nice start)**  
 **Then there was Hattori Heiji.**

 **The guy was practically all over his love. With his smart nature and being one that had known about Conan. What if he finally convinced him to go out with him.**  
 **He could not let his wonderful Shinichi be taken for granted like that. Hattori was always using him to help solve cases. He was not letting that hothead take him!**

 **Or what about that dick Hakuba!?**

 **If Hakuba tried something...Oh! That would be a definite no no! He had to act fast.**

 **"My my..sure would be a shame if something were to happen to them..."He giggled.**

 **Lets leave Ran a little letter...**

 **Dear Ran,**

 **We need to talk. I know you haven't seen me in a while but something has come up.**

 **I need to tell you a few things. Please meet me tomorrow at the Haido City Hotel and Try to be there at 12 o'clock sharp.**

 **Please promise me you won't bring anyone with you. This just between me and you.**

 **\- Shin**  
 **Leaving the letter in her right school shoe he left and waited for her to discover it in the morning.**

 **(Apparently fanfiction doesn't like the word d :I)**

 **(You can still add it I will just change back it in the editing process)**

 **When Ran found the note she left quickly to get ready.**  
 **When she arrived at midnight she found Shinichi in the lobby.**  
 **"Hey Shinichi!" They walked into the elevator and soon they were on the roof.**  
 **"Bye Ran!" Was the last thing she heard as she plummeted to her death.**  
 **"Hahaha. 1 down and more to go." Kaito left before anyone could spot him and watched Shinichi sleep for the rest of the night.**

 **Shinichi woke up to his phone ringing. Lazily getting up from his bed, he answered.**

 **In a sleep tone he asked, "Hello?".**

 **"Kudo! Did ya hear?!"**

 **"Hear what Hattori, it's 5 in the morning!" Shinichi wasn't in the mood for this. He had worked on a difficult case last night and needed some rest.**

 **"Ran killed herself."**

 **...Silence filled the room...**

 **"What..."**

 **"Ran killed herself yesterday at the Beika Hotel, check the news." Shinichi turned on the TV and Hattori was correct. Ran was...dead. Tears started to fill Shinichi's eyes. He wasn't much of a crier but he couldn't help to feel sad. He tried to hide it while on the phone. "Why?" he managed to ask.**

 **"No one knows, but I'm sure she's in a better place." Silence, again. "Hey Kudo are ya oka-". He hanged up and laid back in bed with tears streaming down his face.**

 **Kaito didn't like this one bit. He was crying for the bitches death.**  
 **Why was he wasting his beautiful tears on some whore.**

 **Anyway next on the kill list was Hatorri. When Shin finally went back to sleep he used his phone to text Hattori.**

 **"Hey can you meet me at Beika park at 5. I want to talk to someone about Ran's death**  
 **So meet me there?"**  
 **"You got it buddy!"**

 **Kaito smirked evilly down at the phone. Now its time for the Osaka Bitch to go down.**

 **(This is fun!)**

 **(ikr)**

 **Hattori arrived to see Kudo facing the other direction.**  
 **"Hey Kudo!" He called out while running up to the teen.**

 **He didn't move an inch. "Umm Kudo?"**

 **"You like him don't you?"**

 **"What?" Hattori was extremely confused. "Like who?"**

 **"I'm afraid I can't let you have him though." Before he could say a word, he was met with a knife in the stomach. In a last attempt to live he pushed the man away from him and made a run for it.**

 **"Oh no you don't!" Quickly he pulled out a rag drenched with chloroform out of his pocket and held it over his mouth and nose. "Time to go to sleep."**

 **Everything went black**

 **(Nice one)**  
 **Soon on the news the case of Hattori Heiji was underway. They found him dead in Beika park with no evidence what so ever. Then they found the detective Hakuba Sugaru dead at his home from what looked like an overdose.**

 **Shinichi couldn't understand why people were dropping like flies. And it had some connection with himself. He heard a window break and ran to find a teen similar to himself standing in his library. He couldn't stop him before he had a chloroform soaked rag up to his face.**  
 **"Sleep now love.~" Was the last thing he heard before the world went black.**

 **(I wanted us to be far so no describing Hakuba's death)**

 **(Thanks! This is gonna be good :D)**

 **When Shinichi woke up he tried to move but couldn't due to the chains tied around his hands and feet. Before he knew it the boy he saw before was coming with a plate of cut fruit.**

 **"Hungry darling?"**

 **"Who are you?" He asked, completely ignoring the question.**

 **"How rude, I'm offering you food and you just ignore me like that."**

 **"Where am I?"**

 **"tsk tsk tsk, hasn't anyone taught you manners?" Kaito shook his head." Anyway forget about all your friends, it's just gonna be me and you now okay?"**

 **"You..you killed my friends. You're a monster! Let me go!" He yelled.**

 **(You really know how to set it up)**

 **"No can do Darling, You are mine and mine alone."**  
 **"Who even are you?!"**  
 **"Name's Kaito but you can call me Honey or Master." Kaito sat in front of his bound love and started to feed him. Shinichi didn't have any strength to fight him, of course he did spit in his face but that just got him a punch in the gut.**  
 **After that he ate without a fight and soon he was done with all the fruit.**  
 **"Now for some fun~." Kaito purred into his ear and soon the crazy man was kissing him.**  
 **(Your up)**

 **(Maybe I'm a Yandere in disguise MWAHAH xD)**

 **Kaito grabbed the back of Shinichi's skull so he had no way of escape. "No!" Shinichi muffled trying to struggle out of his grip.**

 **"OUCH!" Kaito pulled back." Good boys don't bite Shinichi, you'll have to be punished for this." He began to forcefully remove his clothes not caring if he'd hurt him while doing so.**

 **"I'll be back." Kaito made his way other to a supply closet and took out a briefcase. When he opened it Shinichi saw there was a camera and other tools inside. Shinichi stared in fear as Kaito set up a camera and pressed record. Reaching into the briefcase again he pulled out a whip and smiled.**

 **"I don't wanna use these on you so I suggest you behave from now on."**

 **(You may be a Yandere but Im a Shinigami!)**

 **Kaito stripped of his clothes and got on top of Shinichi, forcefully connecting their lips. Kaito made sure that the camera had a good view before he got up. He moved so his manhood was right in front of Shinichi's mouth. He grabbed his hair and forced the large dick into his loves hot mouth.**  
 **"hmpt.." Shinichi tried to struggle as Kaito fucked his mouth, forcing him to deep throat it. Kaito, however, was on cloud nine. Shinichi's mouth was amazing around his cock.**  
 **Soon Kaito moved back down and thrusted his slicked up manhood into Shin's tight entrance.**  
 **(your turn and how bout a cock ring for the kinky audience? ;) )**

 **Kaito had no mercy at all. He pounded straight into him without a care in the world. This video was gonna be great. After he was done they can moan to it later.**  
 **Shinichi moaned and stared at the camera. Hopefully know one would see him in this embarrassing state. It didn't feel bad..but it did hurt a lot. Kaito caught on to his gaze and whispered in his ear.**

 **"You want it to last longer don't you?" He grabbed a cock ring from the briefcase and slid it on him. "Lets see how long we can last."**

 **(I love this, We are both going to need Jesus to forgive us after this.)**

 **"M-Master... Ahh.." This was a low point for Shinichi. But shit the pleasure and pain was driving him nuts. After he called him 'Master' Kai just couldn't stop himself from ramming Shinichi's prostate with each powerful thrust. There was no way for him to escape now, Hell it would be a amazing if he could walk by next week.**  
 **Soon Kaito went over the edge and filled his love with his warm seed.**  
 **"Now lets let you out of this, Cum for me baby~." Kaito removed the cock ring and began to suck on Shinichi's dick. He tasted so good and when he came the word 'Kaito' came out of his mouth. Kai smirked as he pulled the blanket of the bed over them and Shin fell straight to sleep.**  
 **"We will be together forever my love." was Kai's last words before he went to sleep with Shinichi in his arms.**  
 **(Well I need to bleach my eyes and hands. That was fun though.)**

* * *

Well that was something. I was not expecting this when we first started. Well it actually was fun to make a psychotic chapter again, only this one was psychotic on drugs and was drunk. It was fun to work with her again and I will see you all in the next story. I am very sorry if you read the story despite the warning and wish you hadn't. Don't blame me though I gave you a chance to leave. Bye guys.


End file.
